ramuhs_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramuh's Collection Wiki
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ART OR CHARACTERS OR WORLDS OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT! THIS IS ALL FAN-FICTION FOR MY ENJOYMENT! NO PROFIT WILL EVER BE MADE OF THIS WORK! 'About the Great Cataclysm - ' The Great Cataclysm is a fan fiction written by me. The basis of the story is that the video game universe became so crowded it literally tore, thus throwing all characters into various video games. Paths cross, new friends are made, and new love stories bloom. The fanfic is mainly about writing detailed combat between all our favorite fictional stars. I am still writing and editing this fanfic and will be posting it online in between character battle tournaments. 'About the character battles - ' Each character is put into a grouping depending on how powerful YOU feel they are when nominating them. They can move up and down these rankings by winning and losing, respectively. How that works is also really simple. Each character has a ranking that literally has no limit, however every character will enter with a ranking between 0 and 100. The aforementioned groupings are based on these rankings. They are as follows: Godlike: 80+ High-End: 60-79 Middle of the Pack: 40-59 Low-End: 20-39 Puny and Pathetic: 19 and below Voting: *Votes should reflect the person you think would actually win in a fight. *Each match lasts 5 "rounds"(this number may increase depending on popularity), each "round" being one vote. Majority wins. You can either just vote, or you could provide reason for the decision. A vote with a reason for victory is preferred, and discussed further in vote canceling. *Feel free to discuss your reasoning with each other all you want, but keep it respectable. *Starting with tournament 14, all matches are presented in group format. Eight groups of five matches. *Of these five matches, one is chosen as the match of the group(MotG). These MotG's will have unlimited "rounds" as it is presented in poll format. These matches are worth only 1 point win or lose. *The other four(or more depending on round) matches in each group abide by a different scoring and voting rule. You post to vote for these matches, but its not that boring. * 'Vote Canceling:' *They only last 5 "rounds" as stated before, once five votes are cast it is cut off from any further tally. HOWEVER, should someone post after the cutoff, providing reason for their decision, they can choose to cancel someone else's vote in favor of their own. Now there are a few restrictions to this. You can NOT cancel a vote that already has a reason, only votes without reasons may be canceled. Also, the reason has to make some sort of sense in some universe the fictional character is depicted. For example, you can't simply say that Yoshi killed Goku with a fireball. That doesn't make sense for Goku to simply lose to a fireball, keep in mind he won't be fighting Yoshi in these groupings. However, you could be clever, say something that might make sense. I am the deciding factor if it makes sense or not. I am not going to be very strict about it, but for certain situations I would have to step in. The point is to tell me who you think would actually win in a fight with all their powers. I want your opinion. I don't care how much you may hate Goku and love Yoshi, picture a fight in your head. *I end the matches when I have free time to sit down or they end themselves by receiving 5 votes with reasons., which will be nearly every evening, but I could have the day off and go through an entire tournament! Who knows. *Starting with tournament 14 I will be creating pages for each match that contains the best reason presented by the voters. That will be my opinion and only chosen of the winning reasons. *The environment the battles take place in is for you to decide. You want to put The Human Torch in a blitzball sphere against Magikarp to make Magikarp win? That's fine, just state it in your reason and you lock your vote in. Scoring: *A (5-0) win is worth 3 points, a (4-1) win is 2 points, a (3-2) win is 1 point. *A (2-3) loss is worth -1 point, a (1-4) loss is worth -2 points, and a (0-5) loss is -3 points. *Scoring used to be a simple +1 and -1, but things moved at snails pace. This makes things more interesting and balances things quicker for those misplaced nominations. Retirees: *If a character passes 120 or -20 they will temporarilly retire until enough characters enter that range to have another grouping. Nominations: *Simply nominate one character every time you vote. I will compile a list and be creating 50-100 characters after every tournament. Accidental Placement: *I have occasionally misplaced combatants into wrong groupings. The first were mistakes, but I chose to roll with the idea and plug people in randomly SOMETIMES. Gimmicks: *Some matches will have certain gimmicks to them. For example Robin Hood vs. Legolas may present an archery battle. Vote for these on who you think may win the gimmick, not an actual battle. Updates: *I will update characters with videos and more pictures and music and powers and whatever else I can think of. This is a slow process and I will be doing them in my free time. Character Stats: *by Name *by Wins *by Ranking *by Game *by Losses *by Win % A list of past champions in the character battles: Champions A list of all characters who have been created(these will be updated with videos as we go along): Character Cards The Great Cataclysm: *Chapter 1 - Part 1 Character Battles: Category:Browse